Consequences of Romantic Subplots
by Chronos Astral
Summary: -Oneshot- Everyone knew that Minato had it coming to him. Then again, you couldn't blame the guy for being such a woman-magnet. Not entirely anyway.


Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3

_**"Consequences of Romantic Subplots"  
**by Chronos Astral_

* * *

Arisato Minato was having a very trying day. He could honestly say that he'd much prefer spending an entire week in Tartarus than have to go through this very day.

It seemed uncomfortable enough that Ms. Toriumi was making passing glances at him, smiling enigmatically every time she passed him by during a lecture. The teacher had even offered him to stay in the classroom during lunch, just the two of them. He politely (and smartly) declined. Then, he caught Yuko staring him during the entire swimming practice, with her line of sight suspiciously close to his bottom. Then again, a good number of the female populace in the Gekkoukan happened to be present at the swimming area (a grand coincidence) and were disturbingly fixated with his derriere, including the female faculty. The janitor threw a fit at all the blood he had to clean up. The school nurse was also nearly fired for trying to treat the female nosebleed epidemic with the questionable gunk he called 'medicine'.

As if school wasn't enough, a brief visit to the Velvet Room hadn't been very pleasant either. For the oddest reason, Igor had gone away to hell knows where for a while, leaving only Elizabeth in the room with him. She had a request for him, as always, but she didn't tell him the details. Instead, she stepped closer and closer to him, a smile of unspoken intentions plastered on her face, even as he backed away towards the door. Minato noted that there was a deep... 'hunger' resonating in her yellow eyes. To make matters worse, she had whispered in his ear in a seductive haze. "Worry not... No one will hear us...". One didn't think they'd ever seen a boy run away so fast for their dear life.

With most of the afternoon gone, Minato spent the rest of the night drinking Pheromone Coffee, a habit he hadn't quite gotten rid of despite already having maxed his Charm. This led to battling off the hoards of women who've finally snapped from simply watching (with great unbearable restraint) the boy drink the mysteriously addictive concoction for too long! They (workers included) had decided, after many months of being dazzled by the teen's irresistible charm being multiplied tenfold by the coffee of questionable ingredients, to take action and pounced at him from their seats, ready to envelop the blue-haired boy. Minato (who had long dreaded this foreseen event) had promptly dashed out of the cafe, unfortunately attracting more hungry packs as he ran out to the mall's center. Months of training had saved him from a foe deadlier than any shadow as he managed to lose the women once he had entered the tram back to the dorm.

Now an exhausted Arisato Minato, after a trying day, plopped down onto the dorm's living room couch in a tired heap, idly petting Koromaru as the white dog sat next to him. He noted that, save for Koromaru, there was no one else present in the living room. A glance at his watch revealed it to be 9:54pm, which meant that the others were probably asleep then.

Sleep. Ah, the idea appealed to him and his drained muscles. With a final pat on Koromaru's head, he dragged himself up the stairs to his room, ready to end the torturous day.

He fit his room key into the lock, eyebrows knit in slight alarm as he noticed that the door had already been unlocked. His brief paranoia was dismissed with a shrug as the call of sleep was too great. Upon opening the door, however, he found that his bed was occupied.

"Minato-kun. You're finally here."

Yukari's familiar voice startled the blue-haired Persona-user. The brunette was sitting on the edge of his bed, clothed in what looked to be her nightly clothes, and was staring back at him with a smile of untold promises. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone, as the forms of Mitsuru, Fuuka, and even Aigis lay sprawled atop his once inviting bed, each of them beaming with repressed desire.

"Yeah. What took you?"

Minato swiveled his head to the other voice, finding Yuko sitting on his study table, a hazy gaze of longing in her eyes. Beside the ganguro was the bespectacled Student Council treasurer, Chihiro, looking nothing like the shy girl she was before he'd met her, replaced with a more bold and confident young woman with the intent to fulfill her carnal desires. It didn't help that both girls were dressed in night gowns that left little to the imagination.

"We've been waiting, Arisato..." Mitsuru said, her voice deep and seductive.

The tone of voice rang alarm bells in Minato's head, telling him to get the hell out of the room. He backed away, but the sound of the door closing behind him had dashed all hope. Turning about, he was even more surprised to find that Ms. Toriumi was blocking the only exit, locking it for good measure. The faculty attire most were used to seeing her in was evidently discarded, replaced with the raciest black lingerie the boy had ever laid eyes upon. Another astonishing find happened to be Elizabeth, the girl staying true to her regular apparel with a blue underwear ensemble.

"I have never tried this with more than one person before..." Elizabeth revealed non-chalantly. "If I may be so bold as to ask you to fulfill this request? I'm sure the reward would benefit the both of us..."

"My recent upgrades will allow me to participate in this activity." Aigis stated with a smile, tentatively rubbing her latest 'add-ons'. "I have studied this extensively. I hope that it'd be satisfying."

Ms. Toriumi put on a mischievous grin. "I'll be sure to make it a learning experience. An extra-curricular activity, if you will."

The women advanced on him, slowly and languidly, like a hungry tigress. He panicked, searching frantically for any means of escape. It didn't help that the many persona that lay dormant in his psyche seemed to egg him on.

"Do it for great justice!!" Orpheus jeered, the rest of his persona doing the same.

Minato would have disregarded the suggestion had his pants not suddenly become removed from his person...

* * *

The sounds of wild loud euphoric ecstasy coming from the SEES leader's room did much in depraving many of their sleep. All within earshot stood wide awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, and torn from disgust to utter confusion.

Koromaru had attempted to bury his head in the couch pillows in the hopes to drown out the noise. Akihiko tried to have his mind focus on other more pleasant things like boxing and beef bowls. Junpei grumbled in envy. Ken was confused. Shinjiro and Akinari didn't need to hear that in the afterlife. Igor (after a long trip to the bathroom) was somewhat intrigued at how the noise had even reached the quiet metaphysical confines of the Velvet room.

* * *

A/N:

Just a little something to rid me of writer's block. It's not much, I know, probably because it only took one day. It was funnier in my head.


End file.
